Elegie
'''I W moim wieku, wiem, trzeba rzucić myśli płoche, Statkować, sztuką bawić się, przygłupią trochę, Raczej godnym poetą, czystym stróżem domu Zostać, małżonkiem lub też tarzać się, bez sromu, W bagnie miłości niskich, którymi świat gardzi. Wiem o tym, a pomimo to kuszą mnie bardziej Kobiety i ich oczy, i wszystko, od owych Nóżek maciupych aż do włosów hebanowych, Bo kobiety — to jesteś ty, ty, coś się stała Wszystkim dla mnie, dla duszy, dla głodnego ciała, Ciała, co się ku tobie wydziera z ochoty Świętej, drżące jak płomień, jak kwiat mej istoty, A dusza z twoją stapia się, w jedno związana, A myśl żąda twej myśli. Posłuchaj, kochana: Stary jestem lub blisko tego, a zaś ciebie Bóg młodszą o lat dziesięć stworzył, byś w potrzebie Mogła być towarzyszką stosowną dla mojej Nędzy, co czasem w baśnie zaklęte się stroi. — Czemu wytrzeszczasz na mnie swe oczęta bure, Co tylu (ze mną włącznie) wpiły się za skórę? Kasztelanko ty, której nie jestem zaiste Paziem, lecz giermkiem starym, co swoje nieczyste Pragnienia zdradzić czasem śmie w geście pokornym, Dzięki twej wielkiej łasce; lutnistą nadwornym, Co się przez furtkę tajną wślizguje jak złodziej; Pasterzem twoich bujnych łąk, który uchodzi Za znachora i w ciebie chytre swoje ślepia, Gusła mamrocąc ciemne, uporczywie wlepia; Lub mnichem spowiednikiem, świętym dla swej szaty Surowej, białej z czarnym, a która, zakaty, Hultajstwa i figielków kryje całe moce; Strażnikiem, co u blanków wieży czuwa w noce — Kasztelanko ty moich księżycowych włości, Słuchaj mnie, droga: kocham cię, ty ma miłości! — Powiedz twym włosom, niechaj lśnią mi się mniej czarno, Kirem nad ust purpurą ścieląc się ofiarną... Niech sobie ludzie krzyczą, co chcą: "To pocieszne, Idiotyczne! Dziad taki! Dokąd to nas grzeszne Chucie wiodą!", i dalej w podobnym sposobie, Ba, niechaj świat tam o mnie gada, co chce, sobie, Kocham cię, ja, dziad stary, ciebie, też nie dziecko, Miłością, co jak wiosna wykwitła zdradziecko, Nagle i jednym tchnieniem objęła nas cudnie, Z mym zmierzchem łącząc, droga, twoich lat południe. Och, to południe! ileż więcej budzi chętki Od młodzieńczej kibici sprężystej i giętkiej, Od lat dwudziestu, smacznych, lecz w jurnej swywoli Zbyt rączych, by me zmysły upoić do woli! Ty, prosta i z natury rzeczy ochłodzona (Co nie wadzi, iż czasem z wezbranego łona Szczerej żądzy wykipi war po sam ostatek), Ty umiesz wdzięków swoich dźwigać boski statek: Jako broń wyćwiczony żołnierz nosi godnie, Tak ty powabów swoich zażywasz swobodnie. A twój rozsądek, humor i wesołość przy tem! Ach, jak trzeźwa i jasna, i najmniejszym zgrzytem Nie zmącona! Te rady mądre, zaprawione Niby gniewem, co w śmiechu się kończy jak one! Jakiż prospekt twe wszystkie zalety rozpowie! Te słówka, strzelające paradnie w rozmowie, Raczej naiwne niźli szelmowskie, a wszakże Swoją drogą szelmowskie, a przy tym, ach, jakże Łechcące, dzięki buźce dziecinnej i dzięki Wardze górnej, co stręczy zalotnie swe wdzięki, Co dąsa się tak śmiesznie popod noskiem drwiącym, Noskiem ruchliwym, lekkim, wszystkim się gorszącym, Marszczącym się zabawnie, czyli go podraźni Zapach szpetny czy słówko plugawe wyraźniej. To znów (ba, i to bywa!) jakiś kaprys dziki Wpadnie do główki — lubię nawet te wybryki, Choć od nich cierpię — i nuż, nie z przypadku wcale, Lecz z rozmysłu, zaczynasz, kawał po kawale, Rwać mi serce, jak oracz, co bronuje rolę. — O, niechaj twoje ręce, ach, ileż to wolę, Kołyszą mnie, nie szarpią mej biednej miłości! Lecz w głębi, w samej głębi, nawet i w twej złości Tak cię kocham, że nowe w niej czerpię rozkosze! Smaga mi krew, co płynie leniwo po trosze Z chorób, zgryzot; otrzeźwia mnie, biednego drania, Szaleńca bez rozumu, i mocą działania Prostej logiki — żale, a raczej wyrzuty Budzi we mnie i sprawia, że staję wyzuty Z wszelkiej pychy i widzę własne swoje winy, Co były już przyczyną (ach, mimo tej miny Mojej, tak dobrodusznej), nie raz, nie dwa razy, Krzywdy ludzkiej, niewinnej bliźniego obrazy; Więc mimo iż łez z oczu toczysz mi bez miary, Wychwalam po wiek wieków twe lube przywary. Tak, wady twoje, bowiem masz ich sporo może — Choć raczysz cierpieć, bym je uwielbiał w pokorze — Niczym są. Miłaś mi jest. Co mówię, tyś bogiem Moim. Tak, nie boginką: takim ciepłem błogiem, Dobrotliwem napełniasz mnie; tyś moim panem, Nie kochanką; jam woli twej kornie oddanym Rabem wśród wszystkich szaleństw. Tyś mym całym życiem; Twe przywary są moich jedynie odbiciem, Ach, jak drogie, jak miłe. Duszo moja biedna! Kapryśna ty, jak umiesz być tylko ty jedna, Złośnica, nie zazdrosna (czy to nie przekora?), Dokuczliwa niekiedy (i na śmiech jest pora), To zbyt wesoła (trzebaż skosztować i męki), A wreszcie... Co tam, wszystko ty moje... i — dzięki! Kategoria:Paul Verlaine Kategoria:Przekłady z języka francuskiego Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Poezja miłosna Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku francuskim Kategoria:Elegie